Falling For A Bookworm
by brooke318
Summary: Rewriting- Marriage Law. Can Fred keep Hermione safe with the war knocking at their door or will she slip through his fingers?
1. Chapter 1

AN: I am going to start this over. The first Chapter is pretty much the same but a little different. I hope you are all going to like this new one better.

* * *

><p>Standing by Ginny's window Hermione could see everyone running around getting ready for Bill and Fleur's wedding. It was a bitter sweet moment for her, seeing everyone getting ready for such a happy occasion while there was a war going on. Thinking of all the people who were down there happily forgetting the war made Hermione sad. <em>'I wish I could do that just forget everything going on outside the safe walls of The Burrow.' <em>Just as flashes of the night they picked up Harry came to her mind a heard a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." Hermione called softly not turning to see who it was, expecting it to be Ginny.

"Mum told me to come get you they're about to start." A voice said behind her. She turned to see a gloomy looking Fred standing in the door.

"Oh alright" Hermione said slightly taken aback by the look on Fred's face. "Just let me get my purse."

Fred turned and headed down the hall not waiting for her. She ran to catch up.

"Are you alright?" She asked timidly as they reached the bottom step. Hermione and the twins never really got along but the look on Fred's face was heartbreaking.

"What? Oh yea fine just thinking." Fred replied not looking up. He couldn't seem to shake the dread he'd been feeling all day. He just knew something bad was going to happen. And he didn't think he could deal with something else happening so soon after George's ear. When he saw George lying on the couch he thought he was dead. As his thoughts continued down the road of that night, Hermione studied him. They hadn't moved since she asked him if he was alright.

"Fred .. Hermione there you are. Hurry up they're about to start." Came George's cheerful voice as he came through the kitchen door.

"My my aren't you looking smashing Hermione" George grinned at her as he came to stand in front of them looking at her pale blue dress, but his smile started to fade when he saw the look of Fred's face.

"Cheer up brother dearest. Fleur's got plenty of Veela cousin's for you to go after."

"Seriously George is that all you think about? Women?" Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Of course not I also think about food and the shop and quidditch and..."

"Ok ok I get it." Hermione cut in."Let's just go." She grabbed both of them by the arm and started to pull them through the kitchen and out to the back yard.

The ceremony was beautiful and Fleur was of course breathtaking. Hermione was sitting by herself on the edge of the dance floor watching as Luna dancing around dreamily by herself. Hermione wished she could be more like that. Free to do whatever she felt like doing without caring what everyone would think. Like the night of the Yule Ball with Krum. She felt free to be herself that night. Seeing him here took her off guard. She hadn't spoken to him much in the last few months because he kept hinting at a more serious relationship and she just couldn't bring herself to be in one with him.

"Don't think to hard Hermione or you'll make that crease in your forehead permanent." An amused voice said from beside her. She jumped slightly and turned to see Fred standing beside her. She could see he looked much happier but it didn't quite reach his eyes. They didn't hold the same sparkle they did before George got hurt.

"You look happier find a nice veela girl have you?" She said a little harshly. It took both of them by surprise. Fred looked at her for a minute before answering.

"No I'm not really into veela myself. Though it looks as if my dear twin has found himself a few." He said with a slight chuckle. Hermione followed his gaze across the dance floor. George looked to be telling three very pretty girls a story. And from the way they kept gasping and looking at his ear Hermione assumed he was telling them the story of what happened that night. She chuckled slightly then frowned.

"What's wrong?" Fred said looking back at her slightly confused by the frown he saw on her face.

"Nothing. It's just ...Never mind." Hermione said shifting slightly in her chair.

Fred sat down beside her. Taking a deep breath.

"Listen Hermione I need to tell you something and you're not going to like it." Fred paused afraid to continue. He hadn't thought about how to tell her this before he had come over.

"What is it?" Hermione asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Okay, just hear me out." Fred paused just long enough to see her nod her head. "You ca't go with Harry and Ron." He said very fast in one breath.

"What very funny Fred you telling me I can't isn't..." Hermione started cutting into what Fred was saying.

"No just listen I'm not done.. Bugger.. Come on I can't think straight to tell you all this with all this music." Fred said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the orchard through the trees by the side of the dance floor.

"Tell me what Fred this is ridiculous nothing you can say is going to keep me from going with them." Hermione said trying to pull her arm from Fred's grasp only to have him hold tighter.

"Ow. Fred you're hurting me."

"Sorry" He mumbled dropping her arm as they broke through the trees.

"Listen I know that you deserve to go and I honestly don't know how they'll survive without you there with them, but you can't go. You'll be putting Harry in more danger. No just listen." Fred said putting his hand over her mouth to keep her from interrupting him."The Minister is about to pass a new law. All single Muggleborns between the ages of 17 and 25 have to marry within a month of the law being passed."

"Well that won't matter, I'll be on the run anyway." Hermione stated pushing Fred's hand away and cutting him off again.

"That's not everything" He started "If a Muggleborn doesn't marry within that month they will be hunted down and sent to Azkaban. Before you say you'll be on the run." Fred said quickly seeing her open her mouth to interrupt again "You are on the top of that list. And since your Harry Potter's best friend you will be hunted down almost as vigorously as he will. The law states you must marry a Half-blood or Pureblood. And Purebloods are allowed to put in a 'bid' for the Muggle-born of their choosing if they are not at least engaged to married by the end of the first week. Then you'll have to marry who the Ministry chooses for you."

"But they can't do that." She said. She couldn't believe they were doing this. There had to be a way around it.

"There isn't any way around it." Fred said as if she had stated he thoughts allowed.

"What am I going to do?" Hermione mumbled to herself as she slide to the ground.

"Well you see the Order kind of picked someone for you. Since we wanted to keep you save and all."

Hermione just looked up at him dumbfounded. Her brain seemed to have stopped working.

"They decided yesterday when Kingsley came with the news. We wanted to make sure you were safe. And this will help keep a little heat off Harry as he does whatever it is he's going to do. And I mean I agree you need to be kept safe. We don't want you to end up in the hands of a Death Eater or something and I mean if it helps Harry it makes since though I still don't get their logic about how it'll help him. And I don't know why they thought that.." Fred continued to babble on and on till Hermione said.

"Who?"

"What?" said Fred finally looking over at her. The look on his face told her, he had forgotten she was there.

"Who has to be stuck with me?" Hermione said not taking her eyes off the grass in front of her.

"Um well I wouldn't put it that way I mean no one is going to be stuck with you they agreed to..."

"Who?" She stated cutting him off.

"Um well me." Said Fred slowly.

"Is that why you looked so gloomy earlier because you have to marry me?" Her voice trembled he was upset because he'd be stuck with an ugly bookworm. She got to her feet not looking at him.

"What?" Fred said "Oh that? No I actually didn't know about this till the start of the reception. I uh didn't make it to the meeting yesterday I was on a mission. It was between me and George and well when they told us I said I would. George isn't really the marrying type and so I just..." Fred stumbled to a stop.

"You don't have to I'm mean I'd understand if you don't want to marry me I just an ugly bookworm right." Hermione said turning away as tears started falling down her cheeks. _'How can this be happening?'_ He turned her to face him before she had a chance to compose herself

"No Hermione I'm glad to help. And you're not ugly don't say stuff like that. I think you're very pretty. But I mean if you'd rather George I can uh go tell him he'd be happy to help." Fred said taking his hand of her shoulder.

"No Fred its fine it's not that I just well you don't have to do this. I can come up with something else. I could well..." She trailed off trying to think of another option to get him out of this. She didn't want him to be stuck in this when he didn't have to.

"No really Hermione I want to." Fred said.

She nodded her head not completely convinced. He started to dig in his pocket for something. Fred pulled out his wand and picked up a piece of grass she had been playing with and transfigured it into a small tasteful engagement ring. "This is for you. You know to make it official." She stared at the ring in his hand.

"You uh don't have to wear it yet if you don't want but ..."

"Thank you Fred that's very sweet." Hermione said sadly taking the ring from him and putting it on her finger. It shrunk to fit her small hand. She turned and walked away. She had to go talk to Harry and Ron. Tell them she couldn't go with them anymore.

She didn't look back at the orchard again but if she had she would have seen Fred's shoulders slump as if the weight of the world had just been removed from them.

* * *

><p>AN: Let me know what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Still very similar to the original. It will start to change more in the next couple of chapters. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>When Hermione made it back to the reception she spotted Harry sitting off by himself, glaring at where Ginny was dancing to a slow song with Dean Thomas.<p>

"You know if everyone didn't think you were her cousin right now she'd be dancing with you." Hermione said timidly.

"Yeah I know" Harry replied not looking over at her.

"Listen Harry I need to tell you something." Harry finally looked up when he heard the slight change in her voice.

"What's wrong Hermione?" Harry said startled when he saw the tear streaks on her cheeks.

"I can't go with you and Ron anymore. There's going to be a new law out at the Ministry and well I just I have to get married to Fred. It will be safer for you if I go along with it and not go with you. So here you'll need this." She said clearing her throat she took her purse and pushing it into his hands. "Everything you two will need is in there." Harry sat there in shock. He didn't know what to say.

"Can't you just..." He trailed off. How were he and Ron going to find all the Horcrux's without her. How were they going to survive the months in a tent without her there to tell them what to do or where to go next.

"No Harry I have to stay it's..." Hermione started but was cut off by a startled scream from somewhere across the dance floor. A patronus had just appeared telling everyone that the Ministry had been taking and that Death Eaters were coming.

"Go Harry now take Ron and go. Get word to me where you are and I'll try and get there to explain but now just go. " Hermione pushed Harry out of his seat and towards Ron, just as a strong arm pulled her away back towards the trees. She turned to see that it was Fred and sighed with relief. Without say a word to her he turned on the spot and apparated them out of the stream of people. They landed ungracefully in the middle of the twin's living room in the flat above their shop. Hermione was penned to the ground with Fred lying across her with a hand on each side of her head supporting him so as not to crush her.

"Sorry" Fred said jumping up and blushing slightly. Hermione scrambled to her feet straightening her dress. They stood in an awkward silence for a few minutes till Hermione remembered exactly why they were put in this awkward position in the first place.

"Did you see if Harry and Ron made it out ok? Do you think we should go back and help? I mean we don't know how many were coming they could probably use a..."Hermione babbled on now reaching for her wand strapped to her waist.

"No Hermione we'll wait here for word. I pulled you out for a reason. I promised to keep you save and I plan to keep that promise. Yes I know you can take care of yourself." Fred said seeing her start to protest and guiding her to a chair and sitting her down before sitting on the couch himself. "But over half the Order was at the wedding they'll be fine. They just want to see if Harry is there. And before you ask again yes he and Ron got away just as I pulled you through the first of the trees. The Death Eaters won't stay long once they realize he's not there." And as if to prove his point George apparated in just as Fred finished talking.

"Bloody hell. That was a nightmare." George said falling onto the couch next to his twin in and exhausted heap throwing his head back and closing his eyes.

"What happened? Is everyone alright? They didn't hurt anyone did they?" Hermione said looking anxious.

"Everyone's fine Hermione. Calm down. They uh 'questioned' a few people. But we had most everyone gone by the time they got there. Most everyone apparated when you two did." George rattled off not opening his eyes. Hermione still looked anxious.

"And before you ask Hermione. No one was killed. Charlie got hit with a mild curse, nothing mum can't sort out. A couple of the newer Order member got hit with a Cruciatus curse for questioning. We managed to stop that pretty fast though. We caught all but one or two of the Death Eaters that were there. And when I left they were sending them to a secure location. They can't send them to Azkaban anymore since the Ministry has fallen but they have been working on a place to keep them for months so they shouldn't be able to break out again."

"Maybe I should go back now if everything is calmed down see if Molly needs my help." Hermione said still looking worried as she got to her feet.

"Wait before you go. We need to tell you something." George started finally opening his eyes and leaning forward.

"George you don't..." Fred tried to stop him.

"You have to marry one of us. It's your choice but I believe we all know who the more attractive brother is so... I'll do everything in my power to make the rest of your life wonderful." George said grinning at Hermione.

"Well that's very sweet George, but..." Hermione started

"We're going to make gorgeous kids." George said cutting her off.

"WHAT? Fred you said nothing about kids." Hermione snapped rounding on Fred.

"Well don't you want kids?" Fred said timidly.

"Well yeah, but not anytime soon. And not till I find the man I want to spend the rest of my life with. We aren't going to be married very long just till the war is over and the law is repealed. Right?" Hermione glared.

Fred gulped. This was not going to be good.

"Well actually magical marriages are slightly different you see they're um permanent. So even if the law is repealed you're kind of stuck with me." Fred covered his head with his hands waiting for her to blow up. When after a minute nothing happened he looked up. Hermione had slumped to the ground and she was staring at the fire. Fred and George just stood there not knowing what to do. They could deal with a screaming angry Hermione, but they had no idea how to deal with a quite emotional Hermione.

"You mean this is it. You're it. I have to be married forever to you?" She whispered not looking at him.

"Well of course not Hermione you can always just marry me." George said trying to lighten the mood.

"Or we could um see if maybe Charlie will.." Fred tried walking over and putting a hand on her shoulder.

"No Charlie got engaged to Melissa last week." Hermione said still refusing to look at either of them.

"How did you know that?" George asked. How did Hermione know that his brother was engaged before he did?

"Can I just go back to the Burrow?" Hermione said standing back up still not looking at either of them.

"Sure I'll take you." Fred said taking her hand and turning on the spot not waiting for her reply.

After landing on their feet this time. Hermione took off slowly toward the house. They could see figures moving around through the kitchen window.

_'This can't be happening. It's one thing to have to marry him, but now I have to stay married to him. I bet he just hates it. Being stuck with a 'Know-it-all bookworm' forever. What am I going to tell my parents when I get them back? 'Hey mum, dad meet my husband. No I don't love him but I'm stuck with him. You see magical marriages are permanent. Hope you don't want grandkids because he probably doesn't want kids with me.'_

"Hermione?" Fred asked.

"Hum?" Hermione said turning to face him. He could see she was crying again. _'Gods she must hate me. I bet she wishes Charlie wasn't engaged. Then she wouldn't have to be stuck with me. Her and Charlie always got along better anyway.'_

"I'm sorry you have to do this. If you want I can try and find someone else or you could marry George."_ 'Please don't pick George please'_ he thought to himself.

"Well if you don't want to be stuck with me that's fine I can find someone else. Probably not George though, no offense but he's a little too girl crazy for me. I mean like I said before I'd understand if you didn't want to marry a 'know-it-all bookworm' I could um well I could always ask Viktor I guess." She said flinching slightly as she said she'd ask him. She really didn't want to be stuck with Viktor forever.

Fred could saw her flinch when she mentioned Krum's name. _'I wonder what he did to her to make her flinch at the thought of him.'_

"No. Hermione I'd be honored to marry you. You're smart and pretty and ... who wouldn't want to marry you. Any guy would be lucky to have you. Are you sure you want to marry a prankster though?" Fred said looking at his feet. They suddenly seemed like the most interesting things in the world.

"No I'll marry you. I just thought you wouldn't want to be stuck with me forever. And you know I always thought I'd be in love with the guy I spent the rest of my life with. Doesn't it bug you that I'm not the love of your life?"

"Well not really. I mean sure it would be great if you were in love with me, but arranged marriages still happen in the wizarding world so it's not all that uncommon and who says 10 years from now we won't be. Granted I'll probably drive you insane and you'll wish you could get out of the marriage, but there's always a slight chance that one day we could be in love." Fred rattled off finally looking up at her. _'She really is beautiful'_ He thought staring into her chocolate brown eyes. They stood staring at each other for what felt like hours.

"Why don't we go inside? Mum will want to fuse over you and make sure you're okay." Fred said barley above a whisper pulling his eyes away from hers and leading her into the house.


	3. Chapter 3

Once in the kitchen Mrs. Weasley started fusing over Hermione much to her annoyance and to Fred's amusement.

"Dear you look upset. Are you alright? Did Fred do something? Fred you better not have hurt her? Did you get enough to eat earlier Hermione dear? Do you want me to fix you something?" Mrs. Weasley said not giving Hermione time to answer any of her questions. And glaring at Fred every few seconds.

"No really Molly I'm fine. I'm just tired. It's been a long day." Hermione said trying to make her way to the stairs. Everyone was looking at her with pity. She was sure everyone here knew about the marriage law and it was making her uncomfortable to stand here with them all staring. She could just see their minds at work.

_'Poor girl. Having to get married at such a young age.'_

"I think I'll just go to bed." She stated finally making it through the crowd of Order members to the stairs. She decided to go to Ron's room instead of Ginny's. She really wasn't tired and she didn't want to wake the youngest Weasley up or if she was still up talk about everything that had happened. She walked in and fell onto Ron's bed with a sigh. So much had changed in the past 5 hours. She wasn't sure what to make of it. First the wedding. Then finding out _she_ was going to have to get married at 17 well almost 18 but still way to young in her eyes. Then the Ministry falling and having to let Harry and Ron go on the hunt without her. And then finally...

Her thought were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"Come in." She said not looking up. It was probably just Mrs. Weasley making sure once again that she was okay.

"So you're going to marry my trouble making brother. Funny I always thought you'd end up married to ikle Ronniekins" Said a familiar voice from across the room.

"Oh come of it Charlie you know better than anyone Ron and me would have never worked... But then I never even got the chance to see." She said the last part barely above a whisper. And for what seemed like the millionth time today she felt tears start to well up in her eyes.

"Don't cry Mione it's not all bad. Sure you're being forced to marry but at least you know he's a good guy. At least he's not Malfoy" Charlie said sitting down beside her and pulling her into a hug. They had been close for a little over a year. Ever since he moved back shortly after the attack on the Ministry. She had decided against going to her parents instead staying with the Weasley's to recover. And Charlie had been there to help. He understood her need to keep her parents from knowing what happened in their world. Wanting to keep them safe. They became fast friends. And he trusted her more than almost anyone. She was the first person he told when he met Melissa. A pretty blonde from work. He met her when he was trying to convince some people to join the Order. And when he came home that day Hermione was the only one to notice the small smile that was constantly on his lips that night. They kept in touch through Owl post while she was at school and he became the big brother she had always wanted. And she became the friend he needed. She told him about Ron and Lavender. And he would tell her to keep her chin up that she deserved better than Ron anyway. He would fill her in on how things were going with Melissa. She was the first and only person (so far) that he told about getting engaged. But sitting here listening to her cry about having to marry his brother was not something he ever imagined they would be talking about well at least not with Fred being the brother or that she would be crying for a reason other than happiness. It broke his heart to see her fall apart like this. She was always so strong.

"It's not that it's Fred. I just I'm so young. I thought I'd be at least out of school and settled into a good job first." Hermione mumbled against Charlie's chest after crying the last of her tears out.

"I know you were going to take on the Ministry. Youngest Minister of Magic or would it be Mistress of Magic... you'd probably just keep Minister since you'd say it was sexiest or something to change the title just because you were a woman." Charlie said with a chuckle.

"Shut up" Hermione laughed pushing out of Charlie's arms "I have no desire nor have I ever had the desire to be Minister of Magic. They're all corrupt."

"Well maybe that is why you would make such a good one. You could be the first non corrupt Minister." Charlie said with a grin which faded when he saw that Hermione was once again frowning and over thinking. He could tell by the crease in her forehead. It was always more intense when she was over thinking something.

"Earth to Hermione." He said waving his hand in front of her face. Laughing as she jumped slightly looking startled.

"Sorry. Got lost in thought there for a minute."

"It's okay. So I see he's already claimed you with a ring." Charlie said bringing the conversation back around to Fred.

"What? Oh yeah. He transfigured it out of a piece of grass. Classy huh?" Hermione said trying to joke but failing when her voice caught.

"Oh Mione I'm sure he meant well. He really does want to do this. He's scared you hate him." Charlie could tell the moment they had told Fred about the law that he would be the one to marry Hermione, but he would also beat himself up for it till someone convinced him she wouldn't hate him for it.

"What? Why would I hate him? He didn't write the law."

"No but you are going to have to be stuck with him for the rest of your life. He thinks you'll hate him for being your only option. I mean I know George is still technically an option but we all know George is not a one women man." Charlie stated trying to lighten the mood with a joke about George. It was weird even though the twins were so much alike they were also very different. George was the confident one. Sure Fred played it like he was just as confident, but he wasn't he was always a little afraid that he would be turned down or laughed at. George was the one who did most of the talking.

"No I don't hate him. And honestly he's not my only option. I could always go on the run by myself. My mom has a sister in the states I could live with. But I don't think I could leave my life here. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I left everyone here to fight the war without me." She said sadly lying back down on the bed and pulling her knees to her chest suddenly feeling very tired. "I just wish I didn't have to put him in this situation. I mean what if one day he wakes up and realizes that I am the ugly know-it-all bookworm. Sure today he says I'm not but what if one day he wakes up and sees that, that's what I am and he resents me for it. For having to marry me to keep me safe."

"He won't. How could he? You are beautiful Hermione. And you're smart and caring. You two will be fine. I mean I know it won't be easy on you at first but who's to say one day he won't wake up and be madly in love with you?" Charlie said soothingly rubbing her arm. "You are a wonderful person Hermione and Fred knows that. He knows what he's doing."

When she didn't reply Charlie looked down to see she was fast asleep. She had exhausted herself worrying about what whether or not Fred would hate her. Smiling to himself he pulled the blanket off of the bed previously used by Harry and draping it across her. He kissed her forehead and left the room quietly to head back down to the kitchen. He decided he'd need to have a little chat with his younger brother.

He found Fred exactly where he thought he would. Under the big oak tree looking out across the pond.

"Hey little brother." Charlie said sitting down beside him.

"Hi" Fred mumbled back.

"You ok?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. Does she hate me yet?" Fred asked not looking at Charlie.

"Nope she thinks you'll resent her one day though. She said one day you'll wake up and think you could have had better."

"What? Why would she think that? More like one day she'll wake up and realize she should have picked George or _Victor_." Fred said.

"What does Krum have to do with this? Hermione barely even talks to him anymore. And as for George we all know he's not really an option. He would rather let you handle the married life." Charlie said he was a little confused by his brother bringing up Hermione's old boyfriend . She stopped talking to him after he made it clear in a letter he wanted more than to be just pen pals. As far as Charlie knew they hadn't spoken again till tonight. And as for George he knew that was just Fred's lack of confidence. He always seemed to think even though they were very much alike George was the better of the two. In Charlie's opinion it was the other way around. Sure George was a smooth talker, but Fred was more caring. Fred was secretly Charlie's favorite brother. He loved all his brothers, but if he had to choose one of his brothers for Hermione it would be Fred every time.

"She said she could ask him to marry her. That way I wouldn't have to. Krum I mean. I don't think in her mind George was ever an option either." Fred mumbled yanking grass out of the ground still refusing to look at Charlie.

"She would never marry Krum. She can't stand the thought of being with him in anyway other than friends. They haven't talked till tonight in over 3 months. He told her he wanted to be more than friends or nothing at all and so she just stopped writing him." Charlie told him.

"Well she said she would ask him if I didn't want to marry her. She didn't sound happy about that idea but she didn't seem totally thrilled to be marrying me either. I mean I get that I'm not that greatest catch in the world, but I'd like to think I'm a little better than Krum."

"Do you blame her? She's 17 she had big plans for her life."

"Who says she can't still do all the things she's wanted to?" Fred said harshly. "You really think I would keep her from doing whatever she wants?"

"No of course not." Charlie said. Fred's outburst didn't seem to faze him. "It's just she wanted to do so much before she _settled down_. And now the Ministry is forcing her to marry someone she thinks will hate her for it for the rest of her life. She's scared. And just so you know you are better than Krum." Charlie said placing a hand on Fred shoulder. "It has nothing to do with the fact that it's you she's marrying. She would feel this way if it was anyone. Though she might just deal with Azkaban if they told her she had to marry... say.. Malfoy." He added with a grin.

"Can you imagine the look on her face if they said that? She would probably escort herself to Azkaban." Fred said with a smile playing on his lips.

"See this isn't all bad. At least your better than Malfoy"

"I'm not the love of her life though." Fred said a frown back on his face.

"Maybe not today you're not. But you guys have a lifetime to fall in love with each other. I can tell you one thing though." Charlie said standing up and turning to head back into the house. "You're not going to get her to even think about fall in love with you by giving her a ring made out of grass. Start by going and buying her a real one."

Fred watched Charlie retreat back into the house. _'Yeah maybe the ring out of grass wasn't the smartest idea'_

* * *

><p><em>AN: I apologize for the mistakes. I know it's not great these first few chapters are mostly the same so I didn't look at them too closely. Keep the reviews up. I love to hear your feed back.<br>_


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This will be the last Chapter for a little while. I'll try and get the next one up in the next week or so. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>It had been exactly one week since she'd found out she had to marry Fred. Five days since the law had been passed. Four days since they went to the Ministry to turn in their engagement papers, and two days since the rest of the family found out Charlie was going to marry Melissa.<p>

For Hermione it had been a long, tiring week, but all she could think about was that she still had not heard from Harry and Ron. She thought for sure she would have heard something from them by now, but she knew they couldn't have been caught because that would have made the front page of the Daily Prophet. So in the meantime she was working on setting up a set of two way mirrors to give to them when they finally got around to contacting her. She was just putting the last spell on them when she heard a faint crack behind her. Turning with her wand pointed in front of her she saw Kreacher.

"Kreacher! Don't do that I almost cursed you." Hermione said putting a hand to her heart.

"Kreacher is sorry, miss. But Master Harry has sent me to give you this," Kreacher said, handing her a small piece of paper.

_Hermione,  
>Sorry it's taken so long to get in touch, but we weren't sure when it would be safe to contact you. Kreacher has strict instructions for you to either come with him or for you to send a reply. He can't be seen by or speak to anyone but you. Hope to see you soon.<em>

_Harry_

After reading and re-reading Harry's note, Hermione added one last spell before handing Kreacher one of the two mirrors.

"Take this to Harry straight away. Do as he said don't let anyone see you and don't talk to anyone. Tell him I said remember Sirius's gift. He'll know what it means."

"Yes, miss. Kreacher will go right now." And with a faint crack he was gone. Hermione wasn't sure how safe it was to send Kreacher, but that's why she decided to add the last spell. It would make it so only Harry and Ron could use it as a two way mirror for everyone else it would just be a normal mirror. She wondered how Harry had convinced Kreacher to act so normal. Maybe he had taken her advice and started treating him nicely. She sat back down on Ron's bed and waited. She wasn't sure how long it would take for Kreacher to get to Harry or how long it would take for Harry to realize what she meant by the mirror. Luckily she didn't have to wait very long.

"Hermione?" came a very familiar voice.

"Harry? Are you two okay? Are you safe? Where are you?" Hermione said frantically picking up the mirror to see her best friend's face.

"We're fine. And yes, we're safe. We're at Grimwald Place. And before you start, it's perfectly safe. Kreacher put some of his magic into keeping it hidden along with the charms Moody put up to keep Snape out," Harry said.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione said looking at every corner of the mirror as if she'd catch a glimpse of him.

"Um…he's downstairs in the kitchen at the moment. Listen, Hermione. He's a little upset about you not coming. Well, I think he's more upset that you're marrying his brother than, you know, not being here."

"What? Why would it matter to him who I marry? He made it perfectly clear last year I was not who he wanted to be with. But all this doesn't matter at the moment. Have you found any Horcruxes yet? I had an idea—" Hermione said, a little angry that Ron thought he had the right to be mad at her for marrying his brother but determined to help Harry.

"Well, we found the locket…well, no, that's a lie…we haven't found it yet, but we know who had it last. Kreacher is going to get it from who we believe has it now," Harry started, pulling her out of her thought.

"Really? Who has it? Oh, and I've been doing some research on how to destroy them. You could use a cursed fire, though I don't know if that's a good idea. You don't want to burn down Grimwald Place or something. So you could use a basilisk fang. I mean it worked for the Diary. Though I'm not sure how you'll get a hold of one of those..."

"Hermione focus, we already have that part covered. RAB was Sirius's brother. And it appears that he had done research of his own before he died. But before you start, the locket isn't here like I already said. Mundungus took it we think when he was stealing stuff to sell. Kreacher's trying to track him down as we speak," Harry said in haste, seeing Hermione open her mouth to interrupt. "But from what Kreacher has told us the locket wasn't destroyed yet, but don't worry we have it all worked out. Hey, listen, I better go. I think I hear Ron coming."

"Wait," Hermione tried, but Harry's face was already gone.

"Dang it," Hermione fumed, throwing the mirror on the bed beside her. Why was Ron acting so stupid? It wasn't like he ever showed any interest in her. And how did they get Kreacher to help them without a fuse?

"Having issues with your hair or something?" came an amused voice from the doorway. Hermione turned to see Fred leaning against the doorframe.

"No," she replied shortly, getting up and walking towards the door. "Your little brother is just being a pain in the arse."

"Is that so? And how would you know that from a little mirror?" Fred said blocking her way out.

"Can you just move please? I'm rather hungry," Hermione said avoiding his gaze.

"Lunch's not ready yet. Mum said about another twenty minutes," he said, still not moving from the doorway. "So how do you know my darling little brother is being a pain from a mirror?"

"Fred, really it's none of your business. Can you just move?" Hermione tried. "Please?"

"Nope sorry, as your fiancé I think it is my business if a mirror is talking to you. Do I need to call St. Mungo's?" Fred teased. "Tell them my lovely future wife believes a mirror is talking to her?"

"I don't believe it was talking to me. The mirror its self was not doing the talking. Harry was talking," Hermione said, trying and failing to push Fred out of the doorway.

"And just how was Harry talking through a mirror?" Fred asked. She finally looked up to see an amused glint in his eyes.

"He just was. Now move before I curse you into next week," Hermione said, pulling her wand out of her back pocket.

"Hey, hey, calm down! I was only teasing." Fred said, hands raised in defense. "Besides, I know how you were talking to him. I was more interested in how you got them to work."

"Well if you're smart enough to figure out what they are then you're smart enough to figure out how to do it on your own," Hermione snapped before pushing through the small opening he made when raising his hands.

"Oh no you don't," Fred said, grabbing her arm and pulling her back into the room.

"What do you want now, Fred?" Hermione said, sitting down on Ron's bed.

"Well, you've been avoiding me since we came back from the Ministry. And I want to know why," he said simply, taking a seat across from her on Harry's cot.

"I have not been avoiding you," Hermione said, not meeting his eyes and crossing her arms over her chest. He could just make out the slight blush that covered her cheeks.

"Oh really? Then please tell me why every time I enter a room you leave?"

"I…uh…I've been busy," Hermione said, squaring her shoulders but still not meeting his eyes.

"Busy? Right. Well since you have nothing to do before lunch, I think we should talk."

"Talk about what? I don't believe we have anything to talk about." She uncrossed her arms and started pulling on the hem of the shirt nervously. The light caught something and Fred looked down at her hands.

"I see you're still wearing the ring. Does that mean you're not running?" Fred said, looking back up at her face.

Hermione shrugged. "Do I really have that choice?" she mumbled.

"That's actually why I came to talk to you."

"What, to tell me I can run? Listen, Fred I told you if you didn't..."

"No," Fred interrupted. "That's not what I meant. I meant I came to talk to you about all of this."

"All of what, Fred? There isn't a whole lot to talk about. I have to get married. Either you want to be that person or not. I assumed since you signed the engagement papers you did, but if not then I'm sure we can find away to get you out of this."

"NO!" Fred yelled, clearing his throat and trying to get the blush on his face to go away. He tried again. "I mean I told you before any guy would be lucky to have you. I want to help really. Sure we don't really get along that well, but we can make it work. We have the rest of our lives to make it work."

"I'll drive you crazy," Hermione said, looking up.

"And I'll probably send you to the nut house," Fred laughed. "But we could try. Am I really that bad?"

"No. It's not that it's you. I guess I'm just scared." Hermione said, looking down again.

"Scared of what?" Fred got up and knelt down in front of her, turning her face to look at him. "It's me. Prankster. Your best friend's annoying older brother. The most you have to be scared of is what my next prank on you will be," Fred said, grinning.

She pulled her face from his hands and turned her back on him. If she was going to tell him what she was scared of, she couldn't look at him. "What happens if we end up hating each other? What if you can't stand me? We can't just get out of this. And you said you wanted kids. What if I'm not ready for that?"

"Hermione," Fred said, tugging on her shoulder trying to get her to face him, relieved slightly that that was all she was worried about. "Hermione, it's really not that big of a deal," he added, chuckling a little.

"Not that big of a deal!" Hermione said angrily, turning to face him. "It might not be 'that big of a deal' to you but to me it's a huge deal. I don't think I could live with someone who hates me, let alone have their kids." She turned and stormed out of the room before he could stop her.

She ran down the stairs and out the back door, ignoring voices calling her name. She didn't want to see anyone. She felt humiliated. And Fred had just laughed it off. She ran across the yard through the trees and slumped to the ground on the far side of the orchard. It looked so much bigger in the daylight. She loved it out here. The orchard was her favorite place at the Burrow – as long as the boys weren't playing quidditch that is.

"Oh oops. I didn't realize anyone was out here," came a voice through the trees.

"It's okay. I should probably go back inside," Hermione sighed at seeing Charlie.

"What's up?" he said, looking concerned.

"Nothing," Hermione said, getting to her feet.

"No, not nothing. What's wrong?"

"Just a disagreement with your brother."

"Which one?" Charlie chuckled as he mounted his broom.

"Fred," Hermione said, ignoring his amusement.

"What did the prat do this time?" Charlie said as he made slow circles around the orchard.

"I told him I was worried we would hate each other and that I could never have kids with someone who hated me. And he laughed," Hermione shouted up to him.

Charlie chuckled. "Is that all?"

"Will everyone stop saying that?" Hermione angrily.

"He was probably just relieved you didn't tell him you would rather marry Krum."

"We already talked about this. There is no way I would marry Krum unless it was between him and Malfoy."

"Doesn't change the fact that he's scared you'll pick someone else to carry out this law with," Charlie said.

"Why would he care if I picked someone else? He's just doing it because there is no one else."

"Actually no, I don't think that's the only reason."

"Well what other reason would he have?" Hermione asked.

"He likes you, Mione."

"He WHAT?"

"He likes you. Though he'd never admit it. I'm pretty sure he's liked you since at least your fourth year," Charlie said with a smug smile.

"And what makes you think that?" Hermione said, looking at Charlie with a puzzled expression.

"Oh well just little things in his letters to me," Charlie said, his grin growing. "Not to mention the way he's been looking at you all summer."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said.

"Honestly, I'm sure he was just relived. There is no way he could ever hate you, and the fact that you were worried probably just assured him that you could never really hate him either," Charlie said. "Just give him a chance. I'm sure he didn't mean to laugh." Charlie looked off towards the house. "As a matter of fact. I bet that he's coming up here to tell you himself he's sorry."

Hermione turned to see Fred heading towards them. "I guess I'll have to wait until later to fly," Charlie said getting off his broom as Fred made his way through the trees. Charlie bent to kiss Hermione's head before making his way towards the house, giving Fred's shoulder a squeeze as he passed him.

"Hermione, I'm sorry," Fred said just as Hermione started, "I'm sorry, Fred."

They both chuckled. "You first," Hermione said.

"I'm sorry I laughed at you. I was just expecting something worse. I was expecting something that we wouldn't be able to work through."

"And I'm sorry I ran out on you. I should have stayed and explained myself. I'm just so confused and unsure about all of this."

"Well, why don't we go out?" Fred said suddenly with a grin on his face. Hermione looked bewildered.

"What?"

"Let's go out. Just you and me. We can talk about all of this or we can just talk about nonsense things. We can just get away for a few hours. What do you say?" Fred looked so eager as he finished.

"Sure," she said skeptically.

"Brilliant. How about I pick you up here tomorrow at noon?"

Hermione nodded. "Okay that sounds fine. Where are we going?"

"You'll have to wait and see," Fred said, giving her a wink before turning and heading back to the house leaving a bewildered Hermione behind.


	5. Chapter 5

AN:New Chapter. YAY!.. I hope you all enjoy!

"So can I know where we're going now?" Hermione asked, following Fred out into the yard.

"Not yet. You'll just have to trust me." Fred said, turning to face her. "Take my arm."

Hermione hesitated but gave in, taking hold of Fred's arm. "You better not splinch me." Fred winked and twisted on the spot.

"Where are we?" Hermione asked, looking around as they landed. They were standing near a small cottage on top of a hill overlooking the ocean.

"Shell Cottage," Fred replied. "It's Bill and Fleur's place. We couldn't just go anywhere with everything going on at the Ministry, so Bill said we could spend the day here."

"It's beautiful," Hermione said, taking her shoes off and digging her toes into the sand.

"Yeah, it used to be our Aunt's but she gave it to Bill and Fleur as a wedding gift," Fred said, turning from the water and heading into the house.

"Are you sure it's okay we're in here?" Hermione said, standing in the doorway to what looked like a small sitting room.

"Oh yeah, it's fine," Fred said, moving further into the house. "Bill and Fleur said to make ourselves at home. "

Hermione followed him slowly into the kitchen. The kitchen was small but comfortable. There was a small table in the middle of the room with a picnic basket on top.

"I thought we could eat first," Fred said, starting to pull things out of the basket.

Hermione stepped over the table to see what she could do to help. Fred brushed her off and told her not to worry about it he had everything under control.

"Well can I at least know what else we are doing today?" Hermione said a few minutes later from her seat at the small table. "Or is that a secret too?"

"No, it's not a secret," Fred chuckled, placing a plate of sandwiches in front of her. "I thought we would just spend most of the day hanging out getting to know each other a little better. I heard you liked to swim, so feel free. Or you could read or write or whatever you like."

"That sounds nice. But I didn't bring a swimsuit."

"I already have that covered." Fred said. "Ginny packed a bag for you. It's in the guestroom. Up the stairs second door on your left." Fred walked over and took the chair across from her and took a sandwich from the plate. They ate their food in silence.

"So, Hermione Jean Granger, tell me you darkest secrets," Fred said a few minutes later, putting his elbows on the table and leaning toward her.

Hermione laughed at the look on his face. "I don't have any dark secrets. Why don't you tell me some of yours?"

Fred leaned back pretending to study her carefully, as if to check if he could trust her. "Okay. I have one, but you have to promise never to tell another soul." Hermione nodded trying to hold back her laughter. "I hate peas." Fred said gravely lowering his head. Hermione leaned her head back and laughed.

"That is ridiculous." Hermione said.

"Yeah maybe a little but I really do hate peas. And it is a secret because mom thinks I love them," Fred said, getting up from the table and starting to gather the plates.

"I can do that." Hermione said getting up from her seat. "And why don't you just tell her you hate them?"

"No, I got it. This is your day to relax," Fred said, taking the plate from her hand and pushing he back into her seat. "And I can't do that. There are seven of us and it's hard enough for her as it is to know what we like." Fred turned and with a swish of his wand the dishes were clean and tucked neatly back into the picnic basket.

"That's sweet, Fred," Hermione said. "That you would do something little like that to keep your mother happy."

"Well, remember you promised." Fred said turning to grin at her. "I wouldn't want my nice side getting out." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to change so I can swim." She turned and headed up the stairs.

As Hermione made her way down the hall she thought about what Fred had said about his mother. She had never really considered how hard it must have been for her to keep track of what each kid liked and didn't like. She thought it was really sweet of Fred to keep it a secret. She made a mental note never to cook him peas.

AN: I hope you enjoyed it. I have big plans for the next few chapters. I won't promise they will be out soon soon, but I will try my hardest not to wait so long in between again. Let me know what you thought!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Quick before you read, there are probably many mistakes in this chapter. I just really wanted to get it out to you guys since it has be soo very long. More info after you read. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>Fred sat in the sand and watched as Hermione turned into a graceful fish in the water. It was like she was born to swim. He had never seen anyone look so peaceful and beautiful while in the water.<p>

"Aren't you coming?" Hermione said breaking through Fred's musings.

"Uh.. No I think I'll stay here."

"Oh come on Fred. The water is wonderful." Fred realized that even her voice changed when she was in the water. It was like all the stress of the war had left her.

"That's okay I'm fine here." Fred said turning back to the sand castle he had started when they first made their way outside. He was trying to concentrate and not stare so he didn't see Hermione coming towards him.

"What was that?" She said. Fred startled jumped and ruined the castle. "Oh I'm sorry." Hermione said with a giggle.

Fred frowned at the sand pile. "That's okay."

"Do you want some help?" Hermione asked as she sat down next to him.

"Sure, two hands are better than one." Fred stated smiling at her. "Or well four hands I guess."

They sat in silence for a while, piling sand up and turning it into a large castle.

"Wouldn't it be wonderful if everyday was as easy as this day?" Hermione mused when she came back from filing a bucket with water.

"Life will go back to being easy again as soon as wonder boy finishing whatever it is he's doing." Fred said taking the bucket from Hermione. Hermione just nodded.

"I'm sorry you can't be with them." Fred said after seeing the sad look on her face.

"You know." Hermione said looking up at him. "I can't say that I am all that upset. I was never looking forward to being stuck in a tent with your brother for an extended period of time."

Fred laughed. "No I can't imagine that would have been very much fun."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Sure." Hermione said not taking her eyes off the tower she was forming.

"Wer… Are you in love with him?" Fred asked quietly.

"What?" Hermione said not having heard the question.

"Are you in love with my brother?" Fred said, the words came out louder than he intended and you could see from the look on Hermione's face that he had shocked her. "Forget about it." Fred said when she didn't answer.

"No." Hermione said touching his arm to make him look at her. "You just took me by surprise. Give me a minute." Hermione seemed to contemplate his question for what felt like days.

"I do love your brother. In fact I love all of your brothers, but no I don't think I am IN love with any of them."

"Okay." Fred said turning back to his work.

"No wait." Hermione said. "I want to explain this better."

"You don't have to explain anything to me."

"I do though, or well I want to. Ron was a challenge. I thought that we could be more. Our relationship was always so different from my relationship with Harry. So I guess I just thought that if it was different it must mean that I was in love with him. Last year changed that. When he was with Lavender I was heartbroken, at first. The more I thought about it though the less it mattered I guess. I just realized that Harry is family, he is the brother I never had, whereas Ron is just one of my very best friends." Hermione sighed.

"Mum was about ready to strangle him because of the Lavender thing," was Fred's reply.

"Why?" Hermione said in shock.

"Because she has always wanted you to be apart of the family and well he screwed up what she thought was her only chance of having you officially in the family."

Hermione considered this for a moment and then something floated into her mind that she realized she should have thought of before now.

"I'm not trying to get out of this or anything." She started "But why was it only between you and George? I mean why _weren't_ Harry and Ron part of the choice?"

"Oh well Harry for obvious reasons, the Ministry is hunting him and well Ginny would kill all of us for even considering it." Fred chuckled. "And we didn't consider Ron because Charlie said not to. He wouldn't really tell us why, he just said it would be better to leave Ron out of the decision." Fred watched as Hermione's face went from confusion to anger. "I'm sure he had your best intentions at heart. If you think he made a mistake we can get in touch with Ron and try and make a switch with the paperwork at the Ministry."

"What? No. I told you already I am not in love with Ron. And I have every intention of marrying you. I am going to have to have a conversation with your older brother though." Hermione said getting to her feet.

"Right now?" Fred said looking up at her.

"No right now I am going to get a shower and change I am tired of having sand all over me." With that she turned and walked towards the cottage.

* * *

><p>AN: I realize I promised big things and then dropped off the face of the earth. All I can say is I am very very sorry. I do plan on finishing this story at some point. But I won't promise regular updates. I have about two more weeks off from school, but I do still work. I will try my best to get a few more chapters out before I start back to school. I hope you are all still with me and again I am sorry for the ridiculously long wait.<p> 


	7. Chapter 7

"You're quiet this evening." Fred said to Hermione as they sat in the kitchen eating their dinner.

"Sorry I guess I was just lost in thought." Hermione said looking up at him.

"It's hard for you isn't it?" Fred said. "Being away from Harry and Ron."

"No actually." Hermione smiled. "It is much easier than I thought being away from them. I know they could use my help, but it is nice, not having to take care of them all the time. Today has helped that a lot. It was so wonderful to get out and away from all the trouble going on in the world."

"I know, it's easy to forget that we are at war here." Fred agreed. "So if it wasn't Harry and Ron you were thinking about what was it?"

"How much I have enjoyed today." Hermione said. "I was thinking how nice it would be to just stay hidden away here."

"It isn't going to stay as hidden as it is now for much longer." Fred said getting to his feet.

"Why not?" Hermione said flicking her wand to clear the dishes.

"Thanks." Fred said. "Because it is going to be turned into a safe house for the Order in a few days. They need more safe houses and this one is pretty far out. There isn't much room but I think they plan on letting people pitch tents."

"Oh." Hermione said. "Well that's good. I know it's been hard to find families willing to help out." Hermione wasn't enjoying spoiling their day away with talk of safe houses. The war seemed to creep in everywhere all at once. She had tricked herself into thinking that there were places that were untouched by it.

"Yeah they are just trying to decide the best way to transport people to the new safe houses. They can't really tell them where they are going. They are also concerned that bringing people to the new locations might compromise them."

"How would they be compromised?" Hermione asked.

" Well it won't just be order members. They are opening up the new safe houses to anyone who feels like they are in danger. So it's possible that a Death Eater could get inside and breakdown the defenses without us knowing. Then all it would take is one attack with the right numbers at the right time and we could lose half the Order."

"I guess I didn't think about that. Why don't they set up safe houses and then have separate safe locations for Order meetings. With a place like this with a lot of land would be great for a safe house, whereas a place like Tonks's parents house would be better suited for a Order meetings because there isn't much room. Or what about Harry's Aunt and Uncles house?" Hermione started working through a thought when she saw the look on Fred's face. "No wait hear me out." She said cutting off his response. "The Death Eaters would never believe anyone would go back there. Send in a few people disguised of course and place some simple charms. It would be the last place anyone would think to look for order members. It has already been searched and as long as every apparated directly into the house no one would even have to know we are there."

"I don't know." Fred said still not convinced. " It still seems risky. Don't you think they will know we know that they checked and there for know that we know it's _unguarded_, which means they would expect us to use it again?"

"No, what reason would we have for using that house? It is not a place Harry liked to be. It holds not meaning to anyone other than Harry and the meaning isn't a happy one. They would assume we have thought nothing else about the house." Hermione said.

Fred still wasn't convinced. "Why don't we ask Kingsley and the rest of the Order and see what they have to say."

"So what next?" Hermione said letting the conversation go.

"Well we can hang out here awhile longer or if you're ready to head back I can take you back to the Burrow." Fred said. As he said that he realized that they day had not gone as planned. He planned on them getting to know each other better but mostly they had talked about things they both already knew.

"We can stay here a while longer. We haven't really talked about anything outside of your brother and the war yet." Hermione said as if reading his mind.

"Let us retire to the sitting room then my lady." Fred said offering Hermione his arm.

"So what do you want to know?" Hermione said.

"Um.. what is your favorite food?" Fred asked.

"Spaghetti. What is your favorite food?" Hermione asked.

"Pizza." Fred answered. "Your turn again."

"What no it's not."

"Yes it is. Asking me the same question I asked you doesn't count."

"Fine. What is your favorite Holiday?"

"Easy April Fools Day. Which is also my birthday. Where is your favorite place in the world."

"Out of everywhere I have been so far? The Burrow actually."

"Really? Why?" Fred asked surprised by her answer.

"Nope sorry. My turn." Hermione said smiling. "When did you know you wanted to own a joke shop?"

"That is a good question. I don't really remember a time when we didn't want to own a joke shop. Now why the Burrow?"

"Because there is just so much love coming from that house and there is always something to do and the orchard is a great place to think. The pond is nice in the summer to go swimming and the house is cozy in the winter."

"All good reasons. Though I have never seen you swimming in the pond." Fred said.

"We you and George are usually locked in your room making new jokes. When did you know you wanted to play Quidditch?"

"Honestly? I never really cared that much for playing Quidditch. That was more George's thing but you need two beaters and we work well together. How many kids do you want?"

"Uh well. It isn't something I have really considered. I mean I wasn't planning on having kids anytime soon so I haven't planned that part of life yet."

"Why do you have to plan every part of your life? Sometimes the best things happen outside of the plan."

"I guess that can be true but I like to have something to focus on. I guess if I picked a number off the top of my head I would say two. Two kids, a boy and a girl. I want the boy to be older so he can look out for the girl while she is at Hogwarts."

"That sounds like you have thought about it at least a little bit." Fred smirked.

"No really." Hermione laughed. "I pulled that one out of my head, but as I started to say it I guess I just got a whole picture in my head. What about you?"

"What about me what?" Fred asked.

"How many kids do you want?"

"Two is good. Whatever you want."

"No really. I want to know if you had a dream of your future family."

"My only dream was to find someone to love and then decide all the other stuff together when the time came to decide. I never thought about deciding that kind of thing on my own. My wife is the one who has to carry and deliver the kids so she should have a say."

"That is a good way of looking at it. My parents never make a decision without discussing it with the other person first." Hermione moved from her seat across the room to sit next to Fred. "Thanks again for today." Hermione was leaning in to give Fred a kiss on the cheek when they heard a voice from the doorway say.

"Well isn't this cozy."

They both looked up to see Bill and Fleur standing in the kitchen.

"I guess that is our cue to head out." Fred said getting up and offering Hermione his hand.

* * *

><p>A.N.- This was kind of slow and not much happened I know. Next is Hermione Dress shopping with Ginny and Melissa (Yes that is right you get to meet Melissa) Also I might throw in a conversation between the Twins we haven't seen much of George yet.<p>

Review and let me now what you think.

Also, I am not really editing these. I am mostly writing and posting so hang in there when it comes to crap grammar and punctuation.


End file.
